I Know What You Did Last Summer: a little twist 2
by leftwinger445
Summary: The sequal to my first story. 10 times better. After this you will be begging for more


I Know What You Did Last Summer: A little Twist part 2

It has been so long since I ever thought of continuing my story but for those who haven't read the first hear it is.

I do Not own I Know What You Did Last Summer.

It was the 4th of July around 9:00 in South Port, Maine. This is where it all started this is where it might have been the last 4th of July. Four friends Julie James, Ray Bronson, Barry Cox, and Helen Shivers were all at a party outside a huge mansion. There was a rock band, beer, food everything they needed. Barry seemed the only one getting loaded up on beer. Every one else knew it was the wrong thing to do. "Barry enough you'll bee regretting this" cried Helen. "I'm just enjoying myself" Barry replied. "Listen Barry we can take Julie and Ray down to our spot on the beach and lay down for a while". "Ok, But I'm driving". "Why don't you let Ray or Julie drive" Helen asked. "Fine those asses better not crash my car. "Julie, Ray c'mon we're going to head down to the beach for the night" Helen cried to Julie and Ray.

Once they were all in Barry's sports car they head off towards the beach. "Ray turn on the music" Julie cried who seemed to be sitting in the Passengers seat. Ray bent over to turn on the music when Barry screamed "What the hell is that crap music". "Barry I didn't even turn on the radio yet" cried Ray. Barry climbed through the front seat to turn the radio on bumping into Ray and Julie. "Jesus Barry" Julie said as she pushed him back. Barry got up and smacked Julie don't you ever god damn touch me. "Barry" Helen yelled as Barry hit Julie on the side of the face again. Julie's face smacked up against the window smashing it into tiny little pieces. "You fued my car" Barry yelled. Barry kept reaching over to hit Julie once again. Ray was holding him back with one hand trying to pay attention to the car. Barry got up and punched Ray across the face as hard as he could. "Don't touch the jacket" he cried. "Barry, look out" cried Helen pointing at a man flying in mid air coming towards them. The man flew through the window landing on Helen. Helen gave a great scream at the top of here lounges. "My fucin car" cried Barry. "Stop worrying about your god damn car and worry about the god damn dead guy in the car" Julie cried. Helen sat there with her eyes closed petrified. All four kids got out of the car that was smashed onto the side of the hill. "It was dark out and he came flying into the car I swear flying" cried Ray. "We have to go to the police" cried Julie. "Oh man we're through. "Stop it" cried Helen. "We need to go to the police" cried Helen. "And what spend our whole life in jail" Cried Barry. "Ray just sat there with his hands over his eyes. "The ocean" Ray said in a whisper. "What was that" Helen asked. "The ocean we can throw him over that dock over there" Ray said as he pointed to the dock. "No we can't" Muttered Julie. "No wait, that's a good idea. We can throw him over the dock no one will find him for weeks or maybe months. And besides the current will push him out further" cried Barry. "And besides its either that or jail" Ray cried. "No we can go to the police they'll believe us" cried Julie. "No we're fucin throwing him over the dock we have no other choice" cried Barry. "Fine lets just get it over with" cried Helen with the blood of the man splattered on her face. "Ok. Help me carry him to the dock. Ray, Barry, and Helen all got the man from the car and headed towards the dock. "You throw him" cried Helen. "No cried" Barry and Ray at the same time. "Fine" cried Helen, all three dropped the man onto his back. They all just stood there for a few seconds. "Well go on" cried Barry. Helen bent over to push the guy in the water when his eyes came open. He grabbed Helens arm who was screaming in terror. Ray went over to help Helen but tripped and slammed his head on the dock. Julie who was waiting by the car was watching everything and was also scared to hell. Barry went over and flipped the man into the water. The man was too weak to swim tot eh top of the ocean. Julie who was covering her eyes waiting at the car heard a man walk up to Julie. "Why hello" the man cried. Julie froze in terror and turned slowly behind her. A man stood there with a hook placed as his missing hand. Julie screamed in terror. And back down at the dock all three of them looked up to see why Julie was screaming. "Shit. Julie run!" cried Barry. Julie got up and started to run while the hooked man started to chase Julie. Ray got up taking along a log just big enough to knock someone out. Julie kept running with the hooked man chasing her. Julie was running towards what seemed to be a road block. Julie stopped in terror and looked behind her. The hooked raised his hook and said "goodnight Julie"…

To be continued

Now I Know What You Did Last Summer: A little Twist 2.

The hooked man slammed down on the ground just missing Julie. Julie raised her foot and kicked the man in the fast leaving him on the ground with a bloody nose. Julie got up and started to run to Ray who had a log in his hand. "Julie" he cried. "Are you alright?" Julie was in such a state of shock she could not even answer. Julie had her head on Ray's chest. She was bursting out in tears. Barry got up to run over to Julie But he got up and fell backwards and slammed his head on the dock leaving him out cold. Helen sat in front of Barry also in a state of shock. Seeing Barry bleeding from the head left Helen speechless. From behind Helen a body emerged from the water without making one sound. The body climbed onto the dock standing behind Helen.

Julie saw over Ray's shoulder the wet man behind Helen. "HELEN MOVE" cried Julie at the top of her lungs. Helen turned around to find the man behind her. She was not quick enough to get away. The man grabbed Helen by the hair and started to lift her. "SHIT" Ray cried. Ray tried to run over but a hook came over and into his shoulder. Ray screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Half of his should came off and was stuck to the hook. Julie screamed in terror. She just could not think strait. The shoulder fell off the hook and landed in front of Ray. Ray had wide eyes staring at his shoulder place on the ground. Ray looked up to see the Hooked man laughing. Julie passed out at the sight of blood. The hooked hand came and slashed into Ray's head. Ray had no chance of survival.

Down at the dock Helen screamed in terror. The wet man had a tight grip on Helens hair. Barry woke up to see the wet man holding Helens hair. Barry could not bare this sight. He jumped on the man and Helen bringing all of them into the water. The man let go of Helens hair as she swam to the surface. Barry also tried to swim to the surface but the man had a grip on his ankle. Barry shook his leg. His foot came loose and he swam to the surface. The man just got lower and lower into the water. Helen and Barry climbed onto the dock. They ran up to the street in search for Julie and Ray. But all they found was blood splatterd every where, guts on the ground, and a head in the middle of the street. They also found Julie unconscious by the side of the road. Barry and Helen ran over to Julie to check her pulse. Her pulse was normal. But the situation was not. Julie woke up to find Barry and Helen infront of her. "He took Ray" Julie cried in terror.

"No Julie Ray is right there" Barry said as he pointed to the head in the street.

Helen and Barry covered up the area leaving no trace of murder. Julie was in such a state of shock she could not move.

One Year later

Barry, Helen, and Julie all now went to the same collage. Julie and Helen bunked together and Barry Bunked alone right below them. It was 3:34 in Julie and Helens room. They had one hour before their next class. Both of them sat on the ground playing cards, drinking soda, and talking. They were so peaceful until a knock was heard on their door. Julie stood up slowly and walked towards the door. She slowly opened the door to fine a tall man with a scare in his head standing before Julie. "Ray?"

To Be Continued………..


End file.
